Baby Girl
by Beryl Cade
Summary: This continues after the books (mainly following Remus after Azkban) and what if you had a secret that your friends knew about but had to leave it behind? Remus has one and now he's going looking for her...Please review thanks a bunch!
1. Life again

Baby Girl  
  
~Disclaimer~ I know everyone hates these but. Look I don't own anything but my characters ion the stories everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling ok? Thanks enjoy.  
  
The peach colored clouds have already turned to their unforgiving shade of midnight blue and a full moon lingered in the sky over head while the bustle of people in the City that Nevers Sleeps (a.k.a New York City) ran around as they did in the afternoon.  
  
"Katherine!" An older man was walking along yelling for his young assistant. When you look at the man you can see visible lines of stress dotting his face like a road map. His hands were old and had liver spots on them but were tightly gripping a cane.  
  
"I'm here!" a young voice of a woman called. She came out from the shadows of the woods and helped the old man back to the taxi.  
  
"You're working to much Katie. I mean you're so young to see such things."  
  
"This is my job I work as a detective I have to see these things. I'm sorry." With that the fourteen year old, older then her years walked away and into the woods.  
  
The old man was sitting in the yellow taxi cab and looked at her walking away.., if she only knew about her own history maybe she wouldn't have such a fascination with death...  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the Black Forest in Germany.  
  
He was transforming again like he did every month. It was already at the ending of June and he was alone since his only friend was away helping the Headmaster. Remus looking at the moon through the trees of the Black Forest, he knew the moon would be rising soon. He felt it. It's like a dreaded feeling over coming you like when you feel like you're not alone in a room, and the hair on the back of your neck goes up.  
  
The warm summer air wrapped around him when the moon was just about to rise. the last human thought he remembered was it was almost Harry's birthday. 


	2. Letters

Katie was already in the middle of the woods when she went to the Grotto. It was difficult to see unless you knew where to look. Wrapping around the huge trunk of a Rowan tree was a mahogany wood staircase leading up around the tree.  
  
The young woman walked up the stairs knowing and the tree once again concealed the entrance. Walking up as if leading the way to the heavens we see a platform from there Katie gets on and pulls the pulley leading her to the rest of her unusual house.  
  
Looking around and we see a small kitchen everything made of wood though. No not the stupid stuff made of wood but like the floors, cabinets and stuff.  
  
Around a ledge in the house just over a small television we see a few small picture frames. Katie looks over at one and with a silent tear running down her cheek walks away into another room. The picture is left on the floor with an older woman's face shining through holding a baby in her arms.  
Meanwhile.  
  
The full moon was slowly fading and with it going down the young man just recovering from his transformation lies sleeping on the ground of the Black Forest and won't wake up until the first signs of the sun shining through will catch his brown-gray hair.  
Padfoot (Sirius) was in America because there was news that maybe Lord Voldemort was looking for someone there he needed probably an old confidant. Sirius was using a fake name and rented out an apartment in Jersey but there was one catch.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore wants me to live with you for the next few months! And don't you dare cross that line I made Sirius I don't want your grimy hands all over my stuff."  
  
"Fuck off Snape I don't need you looking at me."  
  
From the last time Sirius was seen he had gotten a haircut so it wasn't a mangled mess anymore. His face looked younger but there was wrinkles that lined his forehead a product of being in Azkaban. Having Snape around him 24/7 was defiantly was a catch. They had already alerted Arabella Figg who already was keeping a closer eye on Harry. They had reason to believe that Mundungus Fletcher might be dead since he hadn't responded to any messages.  
  
"I'm going shopping Sirius would you like anything?" Snape said it in a way that if Sirius had responded he probably wouldn't get anything he wanted anyway and if he did it probably would be poisoned anyway.  
  
Sirius was shocked when he saw Snape. He was dressed like a muggle! Snape as a muggle! Trying to fight back a laugh by pretending to cough. Snape gave him a look and Sirius went to rest on the couch. The sound of the door slamming showed that Snape had left (thank god!) and Sirius lying on the couch gazing at the view of New York.  
  
He suddenly got up and went to his room. It was a dark blue with 3 windows letting light it but the shades had been drawn. He wasn't very fond of light since he left Azkaban. He went to his desk with something called a computer on it but he preferred writing with a quill and ink anytime to that thing.  
  
Dear Remus, How have things been? Remember when I said Harry was in the Tri- wizard Tournament? We have a funny feeling that Voldemort might try and get him again worse this time since he's risen again. Albus told Snape and me to round up the old gang. I refuse to let that son of a bitch get Harry. Albus wants all of us to be at Hogwarts again this year. You'll be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again! We'll all be there for now we have Figg looking over Harry at his aunt's house and Snape and I are in America looking for any leads to Lord Voldemort. We'll meet at Hogwarts before the end of the summer.  
  
Sirius  
  
A knock at the window caught Sirius' attention. It was Harry's snowy white owl Hedwig. Gently rising from his chair and letting the owl in he took the letter enclosed around the owl's claw. Opening it he read Harry's letter.  
  
Dear Snuffles, Everything here is fine. Dudley has been cheating on his diet still. Aunt Petunia got a letter from his nurse recommending a "fat camp' as Uncle Vernon calls it for Dudley to go to. The summer has been going fine. There are no more nightmares , so stopping worrying about me. What was the secret about this school year? Ron and Hermione give their best wishes.  
  
Harry  
  
Laughing a little he wrote a quick letter to Harry saying that he was staying with Snape somewhere and that an 'old friend' would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts once more. He was sure Harry was smart enough to figure out who that would be. Now only to tell Snape that Remus would be teaching as long as he gave his consent.. 


	3. Home Again

Remus looked at the letter that Sirius had sent him. He had pondered for days if it was worth it going back. People surly wouldn't want him teaching again. Although he knew that Dumbledore would easily defend him he doubted if it was going to be the right choice. He had made so many wrong ones in life.  
  
Peter being innocent, Sirius being guilty, thinking he'd be fine everything was wrong. His family had betrayed him when he was younger he went foster home to foster home concealing his powers and sneaking out during the full moon. He was 6 when he got bit. From then on it was an emotional roller coaster he had been riding.  
  
He battled psychic vampires his whole life. They kept tearing him apart for years. But he never showed it. He was always the type to keep things in and let them rip him apart till he was just barely living and he would scream and let it out and then it would just happen again.  
  
He had finally left the Black Forest and was back at his small cottage in England. It was in the outskirts of a town and didn't show that the man living there had a lot of money. It was run down had a small kitchen, a small dining room and 2 bedrooms and if you could count it a living room with almost no roof that he had been trying to patch for the past few weeks. The hail storms were horrible and were taking a toll on the weakest parts of the roof. There was a cobble stone walk way and small plants all over. It looked that if he hadn't taken care of the rundown house it would have been covered with plants by now.  
  
Around the front there was a natural garden which brought some life into Remus so he didn't feel like dying. There was a creek in the back which at one point some unicorns were spotted but left after the smelled a man in the area. Especially if one was a werewolf at that.  
  
Looking around at his defectively bachelor pad he smiled a little ad went to his desk and wrote his reply to Albus Dumbledore. 


	4. Old Pictures

A Few Hours later  
  
The red-gold phoenix Fawkes flew through the window of Remus' house. "Hello Fawkes. You want some food?" The bird simply signed and flew off back to Hogwarts. Remus picked up the dropped envelope and opened it. He looked at the letter and quietly read it  
  
Dear Remus, I'm sure no one will mind you teaching their children again. You were the best teacher they're had ask Harry and his friends I'm sure they'll vouch for you. You know when the school year starts and I expect that you'll ride the Hogwarts express again. And I enclosed something for you. I'm sure you'll remember who that person is.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus after reading the letter looked to find a picture also in the envelope. He sat down trembling with tears running down his cheeks. The picture was of his little girl that was lost years ago after the whole Peter thing.  
  
But she was older in it. At least fourteen. His eyes showed a pain that was felt somewhere but compared to nothing he felt during his transformations. He kept staring at the brown-haired girl with golden eyes; she was helping a little girl with something bent lovely as a mother would to her child. She was giving the little girl something a book maybe? He didn't care. He stayed staring at the picture for a hours just letting his tears drop on the letter. 


	5. Chinese takeout, leashes, and a photo

Sirius had gotten a letter from Albus Dumbledore and tried to get a hold of Snape but hadn't be able to.  
  
SLAM! 'Well I guess he's here now' thought Sirius sarcastically. "Severus I have to tell you something."  
  
"What? Look I bought you your dog biscuits and oh what's this? Flea shampoo." Said Snape spitefully.  
  
"Hahaha what was the last one for you?" retaliated Sirius. "And Remus might join us in America in a few weeks; Albus sent us a letter saying Remus wants to find his daughter here."  
  
"Wow you actually mean that werewolf could actually get a woman to sleep with him in the first place?" Asked Snape doubtfully.  
  
"Watch it Snape. He's a friend of mine and he's done nothing to you. And yes he does have a daughter something that I think you can't even do."  
  
"Oh really want to make a bet Black?"  
  
"No I might get eaten by your hair."  
  
"Yea ok Black hey by the way first year called they want their jokes back."  
~Author's Note-~ In England they have 1 year and stuff normally I would have put I grade but.. Anyway continue with the story.  
  
"Yea ok Snape oh yea Monty Python called he wants his accent back."  
  
"I'll be the bigger man here. What date will Remus be coming here? And how does he expect to find a girl that's one in a million here,"  
  
"I don't know I just know that he wants to find her and bring her to Hogwarts for school in the fall."  
  
"Well whatever Sirius what should we eat for dinner?"  
  
"Chinese! And one of us need's to make room for Remus also."  
  
"Chinese? Fabulous taste Sirius. Well he's your friend so you give in your room."  
  
"Yea whatever Snape."  
  
"Now transform Sirius so I can give you your other gift."  
  
'Oh like I want to transform after that. "Yea fine Snape." Sirius transformed. And waited for Snape to do something.  
  
All of a sudden Snape pulls out a ..leash!! Padfoot runs around the house looking to get away from Snape. 'Omg I knew it I knew it Snape's gay!!!  
  
All the while Remus has arrived and watches Snape chase Padfoot around trying to put a leash on him.  
  
"Hello there boys" called Remus jokingly.  
  
"Hello there Remus get your dog of a friend and put this leash on him." Snape threw the leash at Remus who talked to Padfoot and got him to put it on (against Padfoot's will but..) afterward they went to get Chinese food.  
  
'This is my chance I'm already closer to her.' Thought Remus. He had made an adjustment on his robes. He was now wearing a muggle clothes but in his robes he had sewn a pocket on the inside where he had kept the photo of his daughter. Even if they weren't close he had hoped that at least their bond as father and daughter had. 


	6. Midnight talks, and a Jade necklace

~Midnight~  
Remus was sitting in the living room gazing at the view of New York wondering how he was gonna find his daughter. He had been up for hours after Sirius, Severus and him went out to get Chinese food.  
  
'I guess Chinese doesn't sit well in a werewolf's stomach' he chuckled a little. He got up and walked over to the desk and look at the moon.  
  
'It's going to be new moon soon' he thought. During the new moon was when his powers worked the best since it was the farthest from the dreaded Full moon.  
  
"Remus how are you?" Turning around Remus faced a tall man half dressed and looked like his black hair had come face to face with a tornado of bed sheets from turning so much.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius."  
  
"No you're not. I can tell. Stop ignoring the problem Remus. Don't let anyone cover up your voice; now tell me what's wrong. Is it Katie?" Sirius could tell he hit Remus hard; he was holding on to the desk for support and looked like he had to gain the courage to explain himself.  
  
Stumbling on his words Remus finally said "I'm worried about what Katie might be."  
  
"What do you mean Remus? She'll be a young woman, your daughter, yours and Sara's. Nothing else. Mostly likely she'll be a Gryffindor like us. What's there to worry about? Chances are New York hasn't been so hard on her that she's a total gangsta and she'll be put in Slytherin."  
  
"No, no Sirius. I mean what are the chances that she too will be a werewolf. How can I face her by knowing I did that to her?"  
  
"Well Sara wasn't a werewolf and I mean Dumbledore will probably know, right? And if she's anything like you or Sara she'll be understanding. Plus Harry needs someone else who is the offspring of a Marauder. There has got to be someone else in this situation I know there has to."  
  
"There isn't."  
  
"What? There are more werewolves on the planet then just you."  
  
"But the Ministry has a restriction on mating. You know the Ministry keeps taps on werewolves' right?" Sirius nodded and urged him to continue.  
  
"Well the Ministry let me look at some of their tabs and most of the werewolves' commit suicide within a year or two of being bitten. As far as I know I'm the only werewolf who has lived to be so old and hasn't committed suicide. With that in mind those few who do live the Ministry usually shoots or exploits them so much that they can't marry. Dumbledore was protecting me so they wouldn't do anything but Fudge has been trying to get a case on me. If he finds out I had a daughter God knows what he could use against me. I mean I don't want to hurt her in anyway. I'll be reappearing after what fourteen years of her life."  
  
"Fuck what Fudge has to say Remus that's only him, Dumbledore and myself know better. And you weren't gone that long from her life. You were taking care of her when James and Lily.." Sirius let the words drawl out till it faded.  
  
"It's an estimate and yea just about I have been gone that long."  
  
"What happened after I was thrown in Azkaban? What happened to you?"  
  
"It was.difficult. I was taking care of Katie she was going to turn one in December and then you I mean Peter betrayed James and lily. It was like an unforgiving curse had ripped through my heart and tore it in two. The Ministry came and told me that I had to tell them everything in court. Then they asked what I did on the full moon. I told them how Lily took Katie with her and I was left alone to transform."  
  
"Then in the morning I would come back or one of you would drop her back off with me. When I was brought to court thinking I was going to explain everything about the Marauders, but I didn't." Remus seemed to struggle with words but continued anyway.  
  
"It was a court date set to take Katie away from me, since I was an unfit parent they claimed. Because I am a werewolf and they thought it wasn't in her best interest to keep her with me. And I agreed to let them take her since there was nothing I could do. SO I had her one last night. I remember looking at her in my arms looking content while she was falling into a dreamless sleep. I let my fingers run over her face so that I could remember what she looked like when she left. I gave her, her mother's necklace the jade circle; I only have a few pictures of her as a baby other then the one Albus sent me."  
  
"Oh my god Remus I'm so sorry what you've been put through. Look I'm sure she'll be fine. I think both of you need each other. God knows what's going on in her mind. I'm sure you'll both have a lot to catch up on when you finally see her.  
~*Meanwhile at Katie's house*~  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you at times! I'm so fucking sick of your shit Kate! You have no fucking sense in you at times! I want you to get the hell out of this house forever! I'm calling your social worker I don't want you back. Get out!" Throwing the young girl out on the street she slammed the door and left the girl alone.  
  
Katie slowly made her way to the back of the apartment building and climbed the escape ladder. It entered her room so she quietly climbed in and pulled out a bag and filled it with clothes, shoes, a few books that she had, and other few possessions that she had gotten over the years. Around her neck sat a jade necklace that had always been around her neck for as long as she could remember.  
  
Feeling that she had gathered everything she could without having her foster 'mother' hear her then slowly walked down the escape ladder and out onto the street.  
  
"Katie? Is that you?" the young man was around nineteen looked at the huddled mass of a girl sitting near a street corner.  
  
"Katie girl get up. People are gonna think your trying to work the streets now get up." Showing that she wasn't going to get up he bent down and picked her up. She was colder then ice and her lips showed a little tint of blue. It may be July but the nights and the wind can be very harsh no matter what the temperature.  
  
Walked with her in his arms he called a taxi to take his friend back to his apartment.  
'Hmm the smell of juniper and a light smell of roses it smells so good.' Thought Kate. She suddenly awoke remembering that she wasn't on the streets anymore and was lying on a couch covered with a dark olive green blanket. She looked around and saw a small living room which lead into the kitchen was the smells of bacon and eggs was to good to pass up.  
  
"So sleeping beauty has finally awoken. How are you doing? And what were you doing on the streets?"  
  
"Oh god it's only you Cyprus. I was scared for a second there. You know that bitch I have to call a foster mother well she threw me out of her house. I guess I was outside for to long huh?"  
  
"Just about there girl. You have to watch out for yourself some more. You can stay with me for a bit if you want. I know it ain't a pretty site but there's no chance I'll throw you out on the streets like she did."  
  
"Thanks a bunch Cyprus." She sat down at a bar stool in the kitchen and looked at her ebony skinned friend who lovely let her in.  
  
Not many people had been so kind to her as a child. After being put in foster care she went to many different countries to find a home. She stayed in England for a while but left just after she turned one and stayed with a French couple till she was around three. But the couple had, had a child after they took her into their care so she was quickly gone when they found they could have a child together after all. From there she went to Russia for less then a year and after that she went to the States and stayed there. She was still jumped home to home since at around six she had trouble being around electrical objects. After that she could control picking objects up and bending forks and spoons. But no one would she promised she knew that she could end up cut up into little pieces for the 'better of science'. Plus she had her lupus to worry about.  
  
~*Author's Note*~ Lupus is a skin thing where the person had a butterfly rash on their face there are other forms but this is the one I'll be using in my story. Lupus is derived form the Latin term Lupine meaning werewolf people thought that if you had lupus you were a werewolf so they often kept the people away from others.  
  
"Hey Kate you want some eggs and bacon?"  
  
"Sure thanks a lot for everything, Cyprus I don't know what I could have done without your friendship though out the years."  
  
"Your welcome Kate but I think you should get some rest also when your done you can sleep in the room down the hall on the left, ok?"  
  
"Sure I think I will to. Hey can I use your bathroom?"  
  
"Yea sure. You know where it is."  
  
Kate made her way away from the table and went to use the bathroom. After she left Cyprus was still in the kitchen cooking. All of a sudden his left arm was in a terrible amount of pain. He slowly looked at it and looked down near his elbow, 'oh god no not now..' was he could think about. 'Not now.'  
~~*Sorry I thought a cliffy would work here. How will Remus find her? What will happen at school? Oh the possibilities. Thanks for putting up with the boring beginning but I had to start off somewhere. It'll get better trust me. I'll try and update like every 2 days or so but don't kill me if I don't.  
  
Special thanks to Frodo girl for my first review!*~~  
  
~~*Beryl Cade*~~ 


	7. The Cloak and Dagger are Revealed

Chapter 7- B The Cloak-and-dagger is Revealed B  
  
Summary: Ok this basically takes place over the summer before the Goblet of Fire. I know I haven't updated in a while but more chapters will be up soon.  
  
Rating: PG 13 but I might have Katie paired up with someone  
  
Author's Note-Yea I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had finals and midterms and stuff. So yea I'm experimenting with HTML in the fic so I don't know how it'll turn out so don't yell if it looks bad..*duck and covers* so here's the latest edition of Baby Girl. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Cyprus looked around the kitchen counter to make sure Katie was still in the bathroom. When he was sure that his dear 'friend' wasn't looking he lifted up his left sleeve to reveal a mark of a skull with a snake protruding. The Dark Mark. His fellow members were already at the Quidditch World Cup planning their attack on other Witches and Wizards. It's amazing how little Katie knew he joked. They knew that Dumbledore had allies in America but the question was to find out iwhoi they were and where they were hiding themselves.  
  
Katie's footsteps got louder on the hard wood floor and walked into the kitchen where Cyprus was trying to distract her by looking in the refrigerator and puling down his sleeve as not to blow the cover.  
  
"Hey I want to thank you again for helping me off the street, god knows where I might have ended up." She looked at her dear friend in the smog of New York. It was nearly dawn and the fading moonlight was casting shadows on her friend's ebony skin. He was looking in the refrigerator and turned his head toward her. She noticed that something was different about him this time but she couldn't be put her finger on it.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks for asking again Cyprus. Um I was going to ask what do you want for dinner? It'll be on me. Do you want pizza? Cuz I'm starving!"  
  
"Sure sounds great." Katie went over to the phone to order the pizza while Cyprus had closed the fridge and was wondering when he should try and give her up to the Lord. Her powers are greater than she thinks and it would be useful to help the Lord get his powers back. Harry Potter was the key to give the Lord his powers back. 'Revenge will be sweet'. He thought, 'very sweet.'  
  
Katie volunteered to go and pick up the pizza (wasn't it easier to get pizza places to deliver a few years ago?) Anyway she wasn't planning on going back to Cyprus. While she was in the 'bathroom' she had packed a few of her things she left the last time she spend the night. *~a note to readers nothing like ithati ok!~*  
  
She dated her friend only once but she vowed never again. Sure he was a sweet guy but a little off in the head. He was very possessive of her but when she broke up with him she said that she was a little upset about the her break up with her ex in England still. He bought it but still watched her like a hawk at times. She wanted to leave his house before he did something to her.  
  
She parked her car and went into the pizza shop picked up the pizza and walked out and BWHAMB she bumped into something or someone.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" The voice of a man asked in concern. Katie looked up and saw an amber eyed man about what would be around her father's age. His brown hair was speckled with gray, there was another tall man looking very sternly down at her, 'his nose is huge' she thought , he had greasy black hair and his eyes were a beady black. There was a dog with them too that was sniffing her hair and licking his lips looking down at the pizza box.  
  
"ummm yea I'm fine. I'll get going now bye." Not wanting to draw more attention to herself she declined the offer to buy her a new pizza.  
  
"Are you sure Miss____, I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"  
  
"My name is Katherine Lupin. And thanks for the offer again but I must decline."  
  
Katie avoided the tall man with the greasy hair because she felt like he was analyzing her he turned his head away and looked at Lupin. Lupin helped her off the dirty ground and brushed the dirt off of her.  
  
"Is she the one Lupin?" She looked toward the man he referred to as Lupin, and she looked at the two men and the dog, which all of them was looking at her now.  
  
"Yes she is." Remus knew who she was when he saw her, there was no way that any girl walking around New York would look like Sara that much.  
  
Snape looked toward her and simply said "Well there's only one way to get her." Remus looked at him with pensive eyes and then simply nodded. The last thing that Katie remembered was the weird man with the tall greasy hair muttering some words pointing something that reminded her of a wand..  
  
~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* BRemus's POVB ~~~~NOTE~~~~~ anything in italic or in '' means its Remus' thoughts.  
  
i 'Sirius and Snape are still fighting about the food.' iRemus had been in the middle of their arguments and he swore that they fought like husband and wife. Snape being the wife.(sorry to all Snape fans out there I just had to say that it's the marauder in me lol).  
  
Sirius and Snape had another fight i 'must be number 223 already' i well this time Sirius was upset that the Chinese food didn't sit well again so they went out to get pizza and that's where they ran into his daughter Katie.  
  
She walked out of the pizza shop holding a box of pizza and that's when Sirius bumped into her, knocking her down , at the time he didn't know it was her but when she looked up you could see her blue/green eyes and her reddish brown hair hanging to her shoulders looking at them she just seemed very.innocent. He helped her up while giving a nod to Sirius to tell him that she was his lost daughter.  
  
Snape saw the nod toward Sirius and asked if it was true, although he hated Lupin he trusted his instincts so if he said that someone was his daughter then it was true. He said a spell toward Katie that would knock her out when she was lying unconscious on the ground Lupin picked her up and they brought her back to their apartment.  
  
Sirius gave Remus and his daughter his bed and shuttered at the thought that he might have to share a bed with Snape. Remus' daughter was lying in the bed with Remus never leaving her side. Although it was a simple spell and she would wake in only a few hours it still worried the hell out of Remus. Her red/brown hair created a fan around her face. She had a pinkish color for lips i 'just like her mother'i Remus thought.  
  
i 'I'm going to have to tell her everything. About her mother, my being a werewolf , the trial, the death of the Potters', Sirius. There's so much to do, and Hogwarts, oh god I have to tell her all about Hogwarts too.i Remus was worrying himself about everything that Katie would need to know about everything. His worrying was interrupted by Katie's waking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Remus' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'My head is pounding' Katie opened her eyes to see the same amber eyes hidden behind the brown hair that had speckles of gray gently adding to the man's age. He was looking very pensive at the moment as if he was thinking about something from the past and trying to remember something that caused pain, since his eyes were closed and he seemed very. depressed or lonely if that's what you could call it.  
  
"What happened?" Katie wanted to break the awkward silence between them and the man opened his eyes and looked at her with kind eyes.  
  
"So you're awake. Are you ok? Here have some tea."  
  
"Um sure ok" Katie willingly drank the tea (although she preferred Coke) wondering if he was up to something. 'He seems to kind to have done anything to me, and I don't remember him trying to drug me or anything so maybe he just wanted to help her or something.'  
  
"Katie I want to ask you something do I look familiar to you?"  
  
She looked up from her tea and looked at him closely, she was rather taken back at the idea of seeing this guy elsewhere because he had a wolfish trait to him. But he did look a little familiar but didn't remember where.  
  
"Yea a little but I don't know where. But I don't think I've ever met you before, and I'm sleeping in your bed I don't know where I am and I have no clue what's going on and... "  
  
" Nothing is going on and you're staying at my friend's house and we have met before, I doubted you'd remember so that doesn't surprise me, I guess I really will have to start at the beginning now.."  
  
Katie nodded and quietly hushed her fears and let the strange man tell his story. 'Katie, my pretty Katie, my god how much you've grown, she looks so much like her mother I wish I could have been there to see her grow up..' Remus just kind of looked at her thinking how this might affect her but he had too.  
  
"I'm a wizard from England sent here by the Head master of the magical school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. I'm here with my friend" (he shuttered at the thought) "Severus Snape who's a teacher there, we're trying to keep an eye out on the Dark Lord Voldemort. We're part of an order to try and convince the wizard government of England that the Dark Lord might try and get his powers back again. Are you following me so far?"  
  
"Yea seems kind of James Bond-ish but ok, but what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I'm getting to that part. I was sent here by Albus Dumbledore to find someone I lost a long time ago. I went to Hogwarts when I was 11, a few years younger then you are now. I had an, ahh.illness that not many people wanted to be around, so most people avoided me my whole life, I was overwhelmed that I could actually go to the school my parents went to, and learn everything they did. I had friends then at that school, James Potter, he was smart and great at quidditch, a sport we have, Sirius Black, his jokes made everything a lot better, you could have the worst day and he'd brighten it up, and Peter Pettigrew, he was close to me since I had to tutor him often, he wasn't the brightest of us but he was clever enough to join in our pranks we pulled. I went to that school till I was around 17 went I graduated, that's when I met your mother, Sara West, she was the best friend of James' future wife Lily Evans. You see Katie, I'm you're father."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~~~Author's Note again~~~: I think that since James and Sirius were really close (since in book 3 they said so) then probably Remus and Peter were close so his betrayal would have hurt him the most, also I don't think Remus would tell Katie that he is a werewolf just yet. I know I'm mentioning the "Order" now but I think that Dumbledore would have started it earlier but not have it so involved just yet. I'm going to get into everything more but it's gonna probably be a few more chapters before Harry gets involved, after I do the major events that take place in the Order of the Phoenix, I'll get into my twist on the story for the summer, so that it does try and keep true to the books even if I don't like the death of ________________ in the 5th book. I'll try and update again soon. Wonder how Katie's going to react to Remus being her father. 


	8. I Believe You

Chapter 8- "I Believe You"  
  
Summary: Ok this basically takes place over the summer before the Goblet of Fire. I know I haven't updated in a while but more chapters will be up soon.  
  
Rating: PG 13 but I might have Katie paired up with someone  
  
Author's Note- Ok well this time I actually read that whole little paragraph dedicated to Html lol so hopefully this time it works! Lol ok once again if you have any ideas it would be greatly apprenticed cuz I suck lol.  
  
Ok anything in italic or what would be italic *lol* it going to be Remus' thought and anything that should or is underlined and in italic is Katie's. And Sirius is in bold. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"You're my what?" 'After just waking up and being knocked out by a bunch of guys this is probably the most shocking thing I've heard. And defiantly setting the tone for me to think these men are crazy.'  
  
Remus simply sighed and uttered a monotone "yes". 'How am I supposed to prove that I am? Have her go on just a feeling? I certainly wouldn't believe that, I mean for all she knows we kidnapped her. There's no way she'd know her mom. All I have is some yellow picture of Sara and myself together back in England'  
  
"I don't know what to say. I mean it's not like you tried to help me out of that foster home, and I mean do you know what this looks like? I mean you kidnapped me! I have no clue where I am and ..." Katie was broken off by her crying she never really wanted to tell anyone about her childhood. It wasn't exactly sweet.  
  
Remus removed his hands covering his face and went to comfort Katie. "I'm sorry, I tried but the Ministry wouldn't let me." He was trying to remain calm he slowly continued onward. "They took you away from me after James and Lily's death. I tried Katie, I tried." Remus gave up his calm exterior and broke down. Katie looked up to see the aging man looking at her face to face kneeling beside the bed while she was sitting up and saw the tears mingling in his eyes. He seemed so genuine to her.  
  
Silently looking at each other, both crying for a few hours on end and rocking each other back and forth Katie made her choice and whispered what she thought. She said "I believe you" in Remus' ear. He looked up at her, her eyes now bloodshot and puffy still fresh from crying, and hugged her. They both were crying again but these were happier times now that Remus had his Katie back and these were happier tears then those he'd cried at any other time in his life.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Around early evening Katie and Remus had started telling the other about what they'd been up to the past fourteen years. Remus was filling Katie in about Hogwarts and the other Marauder child, Harry Potter and his accomplishments.  
  
"So Sirius is an escaped criminal? And he's Harry's godfather? And he had a flying motorcycle?! Wow that's cool." Remus chuckled at her idea of Sirius's image. Sirius was telling her about his precious bike that he named Busty Betsy.  
  
They were in the kitchen of the apartment that Dumbledore and provided for them. There was artwork everywhere, mainly naked chicks provided by Sirius (and when Katie asked why he had soo many naked women on the walls he replied smiling and eyes gleaming "Well I can tell you that in Azkaban not many dementors want that kind of action.") Katie started laughing and Remus was scolding Sirius for mentioning sex to his daughter.  
  
"Oh come on Remus, you keep forgetting that your daughter isn't ten she's almost fifteen she knows about those things! I mean this is America! They have half naked chicks walking the streets!"  
  
Remus (quite flushed right now at the thought that Katie might know and have done some sexual things) simply replied to Sirius "That might be so but you're the adult here Sirius."  
  
"I'm the adult? I thought that's why Dumbledore told you to come! To keep me from killing Snape!" Katie started laughing at Sirius' true comment but she had yet to see the so called "evil big nosed git" and Sirius called the mysterious man Snape. Even Remus was laughing at that comment by Sirius.  
  
Their laughing continued even after they had heard a slamming of a door and an uttered grumble by a gloomy Snape. The three of them were in the living room talking to each other and Sirius telling an excited Katie some of their Marauder crusades , even some about attacking Snape himself. Remus was contracting Sirius half the time telling him what really happened.  
  
"Oh shut up Mooney I'm adding color to the story!"  
  
"So lying is they way to do it? I must say half of our stories don't need color to them."  
  
"Hey!" interrupting the two men fighting Katie said "so what happened after you hit James with the "Speak worms" curse?"  
  
Sirius looking as though he deserved a noble prize was getting ready to reply when Snape said "Since Sirius didn't have half a mind to aim the curse right I did the honors of correcting it, when it was I he wanted to hit. Since I corrected the curse I got the honors of being Head Boy in fifth year."  
  
Everyone's head turned toward the menacing Snape, angered that they hadn't noticed his entrance to the apartment. "You should be more careful, just about anyone could have entered this house and since you didn't hear my coming inside I can't imagine what could have happened if it were someone else."  
  
Sirius just gave Snape a look of death and Remus gave Sirius a look telling him not to speak. Katie looked around and simply replied "How could anyone else get in? From as far as Remus (she still didn't get used to the word father yet) and Sirius have told me this apartment it has just about every spell on it to keep people out and beside you have a key."  
  
Remus glared at Katie then at Snape 'I hope that he give her some slack, she isn't or has been a student of his.'  
  
Snape walked from the kitchen toward Katie and glared down at her. He gave her the meanest look the only one he shared with Harry and said "You had better watch your tongue young lady because when you're a student at Hogwarts, you'll be under my command."  
  
"Well that might be so and when that time comes I'll show some respect to you." Sirius started laughing at Katie's remark to Snape. Remus just looked at Katie and walked into the kitchen while giving both Kate and Snape an evil glare.  
  
Snape was fuming and silently walked away plotting revenge against Remus' daughter. But then again it was nice for a change to have someone have the guts to stand up to him.  
  
"So I'm guessing that's the 'evil big nosed git' then uh Sirius?"  
  
*~Author's Note~* I'll write more about what's going on in Snape's head and the relationship between Sirius and Katie cuz that'll answer some questions in book 5 and Katie's relationship with her father Remus. Yea I got to thinking and I think a romance will have to be added for someone.. 


End file.
